What They Couldn't See
by ShatteredxSoul
Summary: Hermione is tainted by the memories of her past and present. No one could see the pain in her eyes......besides......him. (Rated R for abuse and soon to be explicit content...maybe...)


**What They Couldn't See**

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Harry Potter, Slytherin would always win the house cup. Everyone would faun (sp?) over Draco Malfoy, but as you can see, that hasn't happened yet, so you must get the point that I do not own anything besides the plot!

**Summary: **Hermione is tainted by the memories of her past and present. No one could see the pain in her eyes......besides......him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pitter-patter of the rain fell softly down on the windowns of the Hgowarts Express. Hermione Granger, 17, muggle-born witch stared out the window. It looked very drafty oustide -pools of water formed in little potholes. The made spalshes that only Hermione could hear when drops of rain seeped in. Oh how she was lonely -as lonely as those little rain drops oustide -caught on the window and being swiped away later. Loudly sighing and then heaving herself off the plush chair, the Gryffindor went to sought out her friends....friends alright, friends who hadn't written to her all summer, friends how completely ignored her presence when going off and talking about Quidditch, friends who used her to finish their homework. Didn't they care? Didn't they care about what _she_ thought, or what _she _wanted. Guess not...so stopping in her tracks, Granger ran to the nearest empty compartment and flung herself in.

'No one cares about me,' Hermione thought to herself, 'not my relatives, my friends, _I_ don't even care about myself anymore. Why don't I just...die and end all this pain?' Hermione weeped silently to herself. Making usre no one caught her in this distraught state, she performed a happiness charm on herself, put on some makeup, and then swung oopen the door.

But then...all she did was come face to face with her arch enemy -Draco Malfoy.

"Hello Granger, hmm...where are those two idiots that you always hang around with? WHo were they again...ahh, yes, Pothead and Weasel, yes, where are they? I don't suppose they left you here..."

"Shove off Malfoy, I'm not putting up with your shit right now so get out of my way!" Hermione shoved past Draco.

Draco stared at the retreating body of Hermione. He could've sworn he saw her limping, but decided to put it out of his mind. "Let's go Crabbe, Goyle. We can go pick on Weasel's little sissy," he smirked.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hermione! There you are! We've been looking for you everywhere!" Ron screamed exuberantly as he ran into Hermione on the train. He gave her a brief embrace.

"Oh really? Is that why you haven't written to me all summer? Or even bothered to write one little letter? Hmm?" Hermione replied bitterly.

"We did write to you Hermione, you just never wrote back so we decided that you weren't home," Harry replied. He looked at her quizically.

"Yeah Hermione, we wrote you bunches of letters, but Hedwig and Errol always returned empty-handed. So, where have you been over the summer?" Ron asked innocently.

"Like you would care," Hermione snapped and she stalked off. After a while, the Gryffindor regretted how she had snapped at her friends in such a nature. They really had tried -Sanguis must've intervened on them. Sanguis had been her guardian ever since her parents had been murdered by Voldermort. Oh, Sanguis was evil all right. She supposed that he must've blossomed from the meaning of his name -blood. He loved blood -especially hers.

Flashback

"You're wonderful," he breathed into her hair. He kissed her -bitting her lip, making it bleed. The taste of blood brought her back to reality. He licked her breasts after that. He carressed them with his hands, pinching all her soft spots. After what seemed like enternity, he finally pulled out. But it wasn't over yet. He took out a knife and dragged it across her stomach and then her back -licking some of the droplets of blood that poured out of the cuts. Dragging it deeper and deeper into her body -in and out, stab and remove. When he was finally satisfied, he got up and left the room. Leaving her body limp on the bd -her blood and his semen glistening in the moonlight. She let sleep drag her away from all her pain -all her pain -everything that had been dear to her was now....gone.....forever.

End Flashback

Hermione snapped out of her daymare and then looked around her wildly. It sounded so quiet and outside, itw as dark and gloomy. The rain still hit the window at a rythmical pace. Before her, loomed the top of Hogwarts, grand and large. Still, she had to walk a while before arriving. Hermione slid open her compartment door and looked to her left and then right. Every must've left -they didn't even bother to wait for her. She was alone, and that was how she wanted it to be. No one could find out her secret -no one. She heavily walked outside into the rain. The drops get her soacked in no time, they trickled down her cheeks.

_'The great thing about rain is that you can be crying, and no one will notice it,'_ Hermione thought to herself. Besides the occasional sniffle and weeping sound, all was silent. There were no carriages to take her anywhere. The brunette trudged along the muddy walkway and walked for a while before she saw big wooden doors right in front of her. Hermione grapped the handles and opened the doors. She headed toward the Great Hall and walked in drenched in water. Everyone, including the professors, looked up from their food and stared at her. Hermione pretended to not notice all the eyes that set upon her, she just walked over and squished herself between Ginny and Parvati.

"What?" Hermione asked as the eyes that were just on her shifted and the talking continued.

"Miss Granger, may I please speak to you?" someone whispered into her ear.

She turned around and saw Professor McGonagall staring at her with piercing eyes. Flinching a little, Hermione reluctantly got up and followed McGonagall to an empty classroom.

"Now, Miss Granger, would you please explain why you are here soaked and about an 45 minutes late for the feast?"

"Well, i was just sleeping and when I woke up, the train was empty. I didn't want to bother anyone so I walked up to here in the rain," Hermione replied in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I see then, well, you'll need to get dry and then you will eat here for your lateness. No points penalty since this is a first time single defect," McGonagall said a few words and swished her wand at Hermione, in a matter of seconds, Hermione was dry and back to normal. Plates a food were set out in front of her and a goblet of pumpkin juice. "By the way, the new Gryffindor password is 'gumdrop,'" and with that, the Transfiguration professor whisked away to join the others at the feast.

Hermione stared at the food and grabbed herself some sandwiches, gulped some pumpkin juice, and then she ran up to the Fat Lady portrait again. "Gumdrop," she gasped and then she hurriedly climped up the stairs of the girls dormitory. Her belongings were there and she shuffled through her belongings until she found what she was looking for. She held out the sharp object, its metal catching the full moon's glimmer.

Running to the bathroom, she locked the door and slid down onto the floor. Her sobs coming in huge breaths. She dragged the knife along her theigh, watching the blood drop to the floor. It felt wonderful, as if all her troubles were flowing away with it. Hermione smiled and then sighed, leaning back on the door, waiting for the bustle of girls coming up....her enemies.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Haha! The longest chapter I have ever written for a fanfic. I just thought of this when I was doing some homework and I wanted to start a fic outw tih rain and Hermione's guardian abusing her. Yea...such a typical fic, but I like it anyway! Well, anyway, please review!!!!!! xoxo


End file.
